


It's Playtime again

by Yamimaru



Series: Playtime Cronicles [4]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Erotica, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Romance, Sex Toys
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamimaru/pseuds/Yamimaru
Summary: Uruha hat sich für Reitas Geburtstag etwas ganz Besonderes überlegt und wer wäre Aoi denn, würde er seinem Schatz nicht gerne bei den Vorbereitungen behilflich sein? [The Gazette: Reita x Uruha x Aoi]Eine Kleinigkeit für meinen Senpai zum Geburtstag. ^^Und da sie so lieb war und mir die Erlaubnis gegeben hat, teile ich das gute Stück nun mit euch. ;)Erwartet keine große Literatur, ich hab nicht umsonst PWP angegeben, auch wenn es ein bisschen Story dazu gibt. XD





	It's Playtime again

Breit grinsend ließ er noch einmal mit voller Absicht den Motor aufheulen, bevor er die schnittige Maschine langsam die Rampe zur Tiefgarage hinabrollen ließ. War doch immer wieder schön die Nachbarn etwas zu ärgern. Besonders wenn sie sich so herrlich aufregten wie der alte Yamamoto-san aus dem dritten Stock, dachte er sich und freute sich diebisch, als er glaubte, bereits das doch recht unjapanische Keifen hinter sich über den Innenhof schallen zu hören. Aber wie so oft war es ihm doch relativ egal, ob man sich nun über ihn aufregte – ein bisschen Spaß musste schließlich sein, besonders an einem Tag wie heute. Schlimm genug, dass er ausgerechnet heute mit Ruki zusammen zu einer Fernsehshow hatte erscheinen müssen und das auch noch zu so unmenschlicher Uhrzeit. Aber dafür war er jetzt mit allem fertig und das, wo es doch gerade mal früher Abend war. Genug Zeit also, um seinen Ehrentag noch gebührend zu feiern. Allerdings hatte er nicht vor, heute noch einen Club unsicher zu machen. Nein, er würde es sich mit seinen beiden Männern gemütlich machen, Futter vom Lieferdienst besorgen und mindestens eine Flasche von Uruhas geliebtem Rotwein genießen.

 

Vermutlich hörte sich seine Abendplanung wie die eines alten Mannes an, aber hey, der Jüngste war er mittlerweile auch nicht mehr. Und ganz ehrlich? Seit er vor knapp einem Monat bei den beiden eingezogen war, hatten sie so viel um die Ohren gehabt, dass er sein neues Leben mit ihnen noch gar nicht so wirklich hatte genießen können.

Der Umzug.

Reita schnaubte leise, während er sich den Helm vom Kopf zog und von seiner Maschine Stig, um ihn im Sozius verstauen zu können. Die Umstände, die zu seiner Entscheidung geführt hatten, seine Wohnung und damit einen Teil seiner Eigenständigkeit aufzugeben, waren schon mehr als ungewöhnlich gewesen. Noch heute musste er schmunzeln, wenn er an Uruhas großem Aquarium im Wohnzimmer vorbeikam und das kleine Riffbarsch-Fräulein Rita bekam von ihm auch immer eine Extraportion Fischfutter. Was ein Fiebertraum nicht so alles verändern konnte, aber er würde sich nicht beschweren, ganz im Gegenteil.

Munter stieg er die Treppen nach oben, nahm immer zwei Stufen auf einmal und war selbst erstaunt darüber, wie fit er, trotz des doch recht anstrengenden Tags, noch war.

 

„Schönen guten Abend, Yamamoto-san“, trällerte er, als sich die Wohnungstür des Alten öffnete und dieser wohl zu einer Schimpftirade ansetzen wollte. „Entschuldigen Sie bitte, aber ich habe es gerade sehr eilig.“ Grinsend verbeugte er sich im Gehen und eilte dann die beiden letzten Stockwerke nach oben, während das Zetern des Alten durchs Treppenhaus hallte.

 

Vielleicht tat er ihm ja unrecht und er sollte ihm bei nächster Gelegenheit einfach mal eine Flasche Sake vorbeibringen, so als Friedensangebot? Nicht, dass sie ihr schönes Appartement noch aufgeben mussten, nur weil er sich mit den Nachbarn anlegte. Aber verdammt, es machte halt einfach auch viel zu viel Spaß.

 

Beinahe sah er Uruhas dezent missmutigen Blick vor sich und hörte seine tadelnde Stimme, die sich allerdings nicht entscheiden konnte, ob sie streng oder amüsiert klingen wollte, wenn sie ihn als alten Rebellen bezeichnete, der doch endlich mal erwachsen werden sollte.

Hach ja, Uruha. Ein verliebtes Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen und er war nur zu froh, dass ihn gerade niemand sehen konnte. Vermutlich wirkte er in diesem Moment ebenso intelligent wie ein frisch verschossener Teenager, aber hey, manchmal fühlte er sich eben genau so. Mit einem leisen Ratschen zog er den Reißverschluss seiner Lederjacke auf und holte den Wohnungsschlüssel aus der Innentasche.

 

„Ich bin zu Hause“, rief er, nachdem er die Wohnung betreten hatte und die Tür wieder ins Schloss gefallen war. Sich einmal genüsslich streckend fuhr er sich durch seine dunklen Haare und entledigte sich Jacke und Schuhen, bevor er den Flur durchquerte. Es war seltsam still in der Wohnung und ein Blick ins Wohnzimmer zeigte nur gähnende Leere. Na, wo waren die beiden denn? Mit den Schultern zuckend steuerte er also erst einmal die Küche an und nahm gerade eine Bierdose aus dem Kühlschrank, da hörte er Aois Stimme hinter sich und fühlte kurz darauf Arme, die sich um seine Mitte legten.

 

„Hey, Geburtstagskind“, schnurrte er ihm ins Ohr und ein sanfter Kuss landete in seinem Nacken. Reita lehnte sich gegen ihn, legte seine freie Hand auf die verschränkten Finger und drehte den Kopf so, dass er die vollen Lippen in einem sanften Kuss einfangen konnte.

 

„Hey, du.“ Reita lächelte nah an den Lippen seines Partners und drückte ihm noch einmal einen kurzen Kuss auf. „Wo ist Uruha denn abgeblieben? Ich dachte eben schon, ihr wärt ausgeflogen.“

Aoi lächelte irgendwie geheimnisvoll, was ihn fragend eine Augenbraue heben ließ, löste dann aber nur seine Umarmung und setzte sich an den Küchentisch.

 

„Er hat gerade einen kleinen … Durchhänger. Sein Kreislauf, du weißt schon. Ich war vorhin im Schlafzimmer bei ihm, als du nach Hause gekommen bist.“

Reita nickte verstehend, wusste er doch, dass Uruha gerne mal wetterfühlig war und dann einfach seine Ruhe brauchte. Mit einem erleichterten Seufzen ließ auch er sich auf dem Stuhl Aoi gegenüber sinken und streckte seine Beine aus. „Na, wie war der Dreh, anstrengend?“

 

„Davon kannste ja mal so was von ausgehen.“ Er lächelte und öffnete zischend sein kühles Blondes, trank einige große Schlucke und erfreute sich am erfrischenden Prickeln, welches seine ausgetrocknete Kehle benetzte. „Oh Mann, das tut gut.“

 

~*~

 

Die ganze Zeit über, in der er Aoi vom Dreh erzählt hatte, hatte der Ältere mit einer Art Fernbedienung herumgespielt. Auf seine Frage jedoch, was es damit auf sich hatte, hatte Aoi nur sein geheimnisvolles Mona Lisa Lächeln aufgesetzt und gemeint, dass er das schon noch herausbekommen würde. Reita würde lügen, würde er behaupten, dass er nun nicht noch neugieriger wäre, aber er kannte Aoi nun auch schon viel zu lange und wusste, dass man aus ihm rein gar nichts herausbekam, wenn er nicht wollte. So hatte er auch nur mit den Schultern gezuckt, gemütlich sein Bier geleert und wollte eigentlich gerade auf den Balkon, um noch eine zu rauchen, überlegte es sich dann aber doch anders.

 

„Ich schau mal nach Uruha“, rief er in die Küche, wo Aoi gerade eben damit begonnen hatte eine Kleinigkeit fürs Abendessen herzurichten.

 

„Mach das“, war daher auch nur die etwas abgelenkt klingende Antwort und so legte Reita die Zigarettenschachtel wieder zurück auf den Wohnzimmertisch und warf im Vorbeigehen dem Aquarium wie immer einen kurzen Blick zu. Von Rita, Alois und dem Uropa war nichts zu sehen, aber dafür jagten sich die Seepferdchen von der einen Ecke des Glaskastens in die andere. Reita grinste und schüttelte den Kopf. War schon kurios, wie das Leben doch manchmal spielte.

 

~*~

 

„Uruha?“ Leise klopfte er an der Schlafzimmertür an und schob sie dann nahezu lautlos auf. „Uruha? Bist du wach?“ Ein Seufzen war alles, was er als Antwort erhielt und so ging er weiter in den Raum hinein, tastete nach dem Lichtschalter. „Mach die Augen zu, ich schalte das Licht an, okay?“ Leise klickte es, dann erfüllte gedimmtes, gelbliches Licht das Zimmer. Sein erster Blick ging verständlicherweise zum Bett und er runzelte verwundert die Stirn, als dieses leer war. Wo war Uruha bitte abgebl…? Oh!

 

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag. Hinter ihm wurde die Tür des Schlafzimmers ins Schloss gezogen und erneut legten sich warme Arme um seine Mitte. Reita jedoch konnte nicht wirklich reagieren, viel zu sehr war er von dem Anblick gefangen, der sich dort vor ihm bot. „Gefällt dir dein Geschenk?“

 

Reita hatte das Gefühl, als würde er spüren können, wie das Blut sein Gehirn verließ und auf direktem Wege in südlichere Regionen floss. Aoi, der mit dieser Reaktion beziehungsweise dem Fehlen jeglicher Reaktion wohl schon gerechnet hatte, lachte nur leise und dunkel, was sich in seinen Ohren echt unverschämt sexy anhörte. Viel zu geschickte Finger machten kurzen Prozess mit den Knöpfen seines Hemdes und bevor Reita es sich versah, stand er mit bloßem Oberkörper da.

 

Das war jedoch rein gar nichts im Vergleich zu Uruha, dem er seinen geistigen Aussetzer zu verdanken hatte. Reita wusste nicht einmal, wie er diesen Anblick beschreiben sollte. Außer „heiß“ und „will haben“ schwirrten nämlich keine weiteren Worte in seinem Kopf herum. Erst als der Größere gepresst aufstöhnte und er in Aois Hand erneut die Fernbedienung erkennen konnte, kam wieder Leben in ihn.

 

„Was? Ich meine, wie, warum …?“

 

„Mund zu, Süßer.“ Aois Amüsement glitzerte nur so in den dunklen Augen, als er ihm einen Finger unters Kinn legte und seinen Mund mit sanftem Druck dagegen schloss. Weiche Lippen eroberten die seinen und Reita ließ sich nur zu gern küssen, brauchte gerade diese vertraute Berührung, um wenigstens ein bisschen verdauen zu können, was er vor sich sah. „Uruha wollte dir ein ganz besonderes Geburtstagsgeschenk machen und wer wäre ich, wenn ich ihm dabei nicht gerne geholfen hätte. Gefällt es dir denn?“

 

Gefallen? Das war vermutlich die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts, aber dennoch nickte er, ohne ein weiteres Wort herauszubringen. Stattdessen ging er lieber näher auf seinen besten Freund und Geliebten zu, streckte die Hand nach ihm aus und streichelte ihm über die gerötete Wange.

 

„Du bist definitiv das schärfste Geburtstagsgeschenk, das ich je bekommen hab.“ Nun, da die anfängliche Überwältigung langsam nachließ, schlich sich das erste Grinsen auf seine Lippen, während er seine bewundernden Blicke erneut über Uruhas schönen Körper gleiten ließ.

 

Der Größere hing, halb liegend, halb sitzend in einem Gebilde aus Leder und Seilen von der Decke. Arme und Beine waren mit Ledermanschetten fixiert und selbst um den Oberkörper schlang sich ein breiter Riemen, machte es ihm somit unmöglich sich auch nur ein kleines Stück bewegen zu können. Uruhas herrlich volle Lippen wurden von einem Knebel zu einem mehr als einladenden O geformt und er hätte sich am liebsten über ihn gebeugt, um ihre Umrisse mit der Zunge nachzeichnen zu können. Aber nein, noch nicht. Erst wollte er wirklich alles in sich aufnehmen, was es an seinem hübschen Geschenk noch zu entdecken gab.

 

Das breite Lederhalsband beispielsweise, das sich so herrlich eng an Uruhas Hals schmiegte und von dem zwei filigran aussehende Silberketten nach unten bis zur Brust reichten, wo sie an ebenso silbernen Klammern befestigt waren, die seine rosigen Brustwarzen mit ihren Zähnchen reizten. Die Nippelklemmen waren zusätzlich miteinander durch eine weitere straff gespannte Kette verbunden, die somit nachdrücklich deutlich machte, dass sie gewiss nicht nur als hübsch anzusehender Schmuck fungierte.

 

Aber das Schönste waren wohl die glänzenden Augen seines Süßen, in denen die Lust nur zu deutlich geschrieben stand. Uruha schien es zu gefallen so von ihm gemustert zu werden und er konnte sich kaum entscheiden, ob er seinem schönen Mann ins Gesicht blicken wollte oder ob die violette Schleife, die so neckisch und einladend um sein bestes Stück gebunden war, seine Aufmerksamkeit mehr verdient hatte. Er streckte die Hand aus, wanderte über das weiche Satinband bis er Haut unter seinen Fingerspitzen fühlen konnte, reizte kurz die prallen Hoden und rieb über Uruhas verrucht freigelegten Muskel, als er an seinem Hintern angelangt war. Er konnte die Vibrationen des Spielzeugs fühlen, das wohl maßgeblich für den Erregungszustand seines Freundes verantwortlich war und als er schmunzelnd an der roten Rückholschnur zupfte, begriff er auch endlich, dass Aois Fernbedienung genau für eben jenes Spielzeug gedacht war.

 

„Durchhänger, hu?“ Kurz warf er dem anderen einen amüsierten Blick über die Schulter zu, der – als hätte er seine Gedanken gelesen – grinsend mit dem kleinen schwarzen Kästchen in seiner Hand spielte, bevor sich Reita wieder voll und ganz seinem Geburtstagsgeschenk widmete. Seinen hungrigen Blicken ließ er erneut Finger folgen, streichelte von Uruhas Hals hinab über Brust und Bauch, bis er wieder an der violetten Schleife angekommen war.

„Soll ich mein Geschenk wirklich schon auspacken?“ Uruha nickte heftig, stöhnte jedoch fast im selben Moment unterdrückt auf, als die Bewegung wohl an den Nippelklemmen zog. Er konnte sehen, wie der Schmerzreiz einen Schauer durch den Körper seines Süßen schickte, eine Gänsehaut mit sich brachte, und war versucht selbst einmal leicht an der Kette zu ziehen, nur um dieses Schauspiel noch einmal mitansehen zu können. Aber Aoi lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, noch bevor er die Hand ein weiteres Mal hätte ausstrecken können.

 

„Warte noch.“ Der andere war neben ihm aufgetaucht und ließ nun ebenfalls andächtig seine Hände über Uruhas so wundervoll in Szene gesetzten Körper wandern. „Was hältst du von einer kleinen Wette, nur um die Sache interessanter zu machen?“ In Aois Stimme schwang die gleiche Lust mit, wie auch er sie mittlerweile verspürte, nur dass sie ihm wohl weitaus weniger ins Gesicht geschrieben stand, wie Reita selbst. Er schluckte und konnte dann nicht anders, als nach Aois Lippen zu haschen, den Ältesten in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu verwickeln, der sie beide mit deutlich schnellerem Atem zurückließ.

 

„Du weißt, dass ich einer Wette so gut wie nie widerstehen kann, erzähl mir mehr.“ Er lächelte verschmitzt, besonders als Uruha ein weiteres Mal mit gepresstem Stöhnen auf sich aufmerksam machte, das sich in seinen Ohren doch tatsächlich ziemlich neidisch anhörte. Armer Uruha, wer wusste schon, wie lange er hier schon hing und von Aoi auf die schönste Art und Weise gefoltert wurde?

 

„Ich brauche einen Freiwilligen, an dem ich meine neuste Errungenschaft testen kann.“ Aois Finger glitten über seine Wange, den Hals hinab und kratzten sanft über seinen Oberkörper, während er in Richtung des Bettes nickte.

 

Reita folgte dem Fingerzeig mit halb geschlossenen Augen, spürte viel mehr noch der angenehmen Berührung nach, bis sein Blick auf das fiel, was sein Partner soeben erwähnt hatte. Eine Gänsehaut prickelte von seinem Nacken angefangen über den Rücken und unbewusst grub er die Zehen in den weichen Teppichboden, als sich in seinem Inneren alles vorfreudig anspannte. Denn genauso sehr wie er es liebte, wenn Uruha zärtlich zu ihm war, ihn mit Zähnen, Zunge und sanften Fingern in den Wahnsinn zu treiben vermochte, so sehr liebte er auch Aois forschere Berührungen, die starken Hände, die ihn so drapierten, wie ihn der Älteste haben wollte und auch schon mal ruppiger wurden, wenn er nicht parierte.

Aber bislang hatte Aoi noch keines seiner Schätzchen an ihm ausprobiert, war es nur Uruha vergönnt gewesen, während er selbst sich auf andere Art und Weise um das Wohlbefinden seines besten Freundes gekümmert hatte. Bei der Erinnerung schlich sich ein versonnenes Lächeln auf Reitas Züge, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Gegenstand lenkte, der so unschuldig auf dem roten Satinbezug der Bettdecke ruhte.

 

„Ein Flogger … wobei mir der Ausdruck Riemenpeitsche irgendwie besser gefällt. Hört sich eleganter an, findest du nicht auch?“ Aoi lächelte ihn an und er konnte die Vorfreude darauf, das schöne Stück an ihm ausprobieren zu dürfen, regelrecht in dem attraktiven Gesicht geschrieben sehen. „Der Griff ist aus geflochtenem Leder, herrlich ausbalanciert und die Wildlederriemen sind auch ganz weich. Ich dachte mir, wir fangen mit etwas … Sanftem an.“ Reita lachte leise, den Blick wieder auf den schönen Gegenstand gerichtet, bevor er den Kopf drehte, um Aoi in die Augen sehen zu können.

 

„Ich hab zwar keine Ahnung davon, was du mir gerade erzählt hast, aber es hört sich gut an.“ Ein Kuss landete auf Aois Wange, ein weiterer auf den vollen Lippen, bevor er einmal provokant über sie leckte. „Erzähl mir, wie genau unsere Wette aussehen soll“, forderte er dann, ohne auch nur zu versuchen seine Aufregung zu unterdrücken.

 

„Mh.“ Aoi brummte, streichelte ihm durchs Haar und zog seinen Kopf daran leicht in den Nacken, um über seinen Hals küssen zu können. „Du wirst Uruha verwöhnen, der Arme hat es weiß Gott verdient, so geduldig wie er hier auf dich gewartet hat.“ Beide schauten sie auf ihren Liebsten herab und Reita konnte nicht anders, als erneut eine Hand auszustrecken und in einer fast beruhigenden Geste über Uruhas Oberschenkel zu streicheln. Die Augen seines Süßen gingen auf halbmast, auch wenn man nur zu deutlich sah, dass er trotz seiner Erregung versuchte ihrem Gespräch zu lauschen. „Du gibst ihm, wonach es ihm verlangt, während ich euch zusehe. Du weißt, ich hab nichts gegen eine kleine Show einzuwenden.“ Wieder lachte Aoi leise und er grinste nur, eine größere Untertreibung hätte der andere nun wirklich nicht von sich geben können. „Ich will sehen, wie mein Liebling sich in seiner Lust verliert, sehen wie du ihn bis zur Ekstase und darüber hinaus treibst.“ Die dunklen Augen seines Gegenübers blitzten vorfreudig auf, während Uruha zwar gedämpft, aber eindeutig ungeduldig in seinen Knebel stöhnte. Aoi warf ihm einen fast schon mitfühlenden Blick zu, auch wenn Reita nur zu deutlich sehen konnte, dass er seinen Süßen viel zu gerne so eingeschnürt sah, um ihn vorschnell aus seiner Lage befreien zu wollen.

 

Nun streckte auch Aoi eine Hand aus, ließ seinen Zeigefinger über Uruhas gerötete Eichel streichen und legte seinen glänzenden Finger dann auffordernd gegen Reitas Lippen. Keine Sekunde ließ er sich bitten, öffnete die Lippen und umschloss die Fingerkuppe, nur um seine Zunge aufreizend darüber tanzen zu lassen. Als sich der leicht salzige und mittlerweile so vertraute Geschmack Uruhas auf seiner Zunge ausbreitete, schloss er die Augen und konnte einen leisen, sehnsüchtigen Laut nicht unterdrücken. Zu Aois Belustigung, wie ihm sein leises Lachen und das folgende, fast neckende, Küsschen auf seine Lippen nur zu deutlich machte.

 

„Na, hab ich deine Aufmerksamkeit jetzt wieder?“, erkundigte sich sein Gegenüber, nachdem er träge die Lider wieder gehoben hatte. Schmunzelnd nickte er, immerhin wollte er ja wissen, was der Wetteinsatz werden sollte, gefiel ihm der Inhalt ihrer Wette doch jetzt schon überaus gut. „Wenn du es schaffst, selbst nicht zu kommen …“ Hier machte Aoi eine bedeutungsschwangere Pause und er fixierte den Älteren neugierig. „… gehört mein hintern den Rest der Nacht dir.“

Reitas Lippen teilten sich vor erstaunen – das war etwas, was er sich nun schon länger insgeheim wünschte, aber was sich einfach noch nicht ergeben hatte.

 

„Und wenn nicht?“ Seine Stimme hörte sich ganz rau an und Aois Lippen verzogen sich zu einem wissenden Schmunzeln.

 

„Dann, mein Lieber Reita, hast du ein Date mit der Riemenpeitsche. Deal?“

 

„Deal. Aber … dir ist bewusst, dass ich bei dieser Wette nur gewinnen kann?“ Aois Lippen fanden erneut die seinen, verwickelten ihn in einen herrlich dominanten Kuss, den sie erst viele Momente später, fast schon unwillig, wieder lösten.

 

„Weiß ich. Sieh es als Geburtstagsbonus an.“

 

Reita grinste und wandte sich dann wieder Uruha zu, sah jedoch aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Aoi es sich auf ihrem großen Bett bequem machte. Er selbst beugte sich vor und genoss das im Knebel halb verschluckte Aufstöhnen, als seine bekleidete Körpermitte dadurch sehr nachdrücklich gegen die Erregung seines Süßen rieb.

 

„Aoi sieht aus wie die Katze, die an der Sahne genascht hat, findest du nicht auch?“, wisperte er amüsiert gegen Uruhas Ohr und wartete, bis dieser sich soweit wieder beruhigt hatte, um sich ihren selbstzufriedenen Geliebten genauer ansehen zu können. Reita lachte leise, als der schöne Körper unter ihm daraufhin spürbar erbebte und sich Uruhas Kehle ein sehnsüchtiges Wimmern entrang. „Unser hübscher Manipulator. Du hast gehört, worum wir gewettet haben, mmmh?“ Seine Lippen glitten über den gestreckten Hals, zupften spielerisch an der klammen Haut, während auch er wieder in Richtung Bett blickte, nur um festzustellen, dass sich Aoi seines Oberteils entledigt hatte und sie aus dunklen Augen gierig musterte. „Also … wollen wir ihm eine kleine Show liefern?“ Uruhas Nicken war augenblicklich und entrang ihm ein erneutes Auflachen. „Himmel Uruha, wie ich es liebe, wenn du so bist. So erregt, so gierig und so bereit alles anzunehmen, was ich dir zu geben bereit bin.“

 

Nur zu genau erinnerte sich Reita noch an diesen gewissen Abend, Halloween, an dem Uruha beschlossen hatte, ihm sein Starren der letzten Monate heimzuzahlen. Als es sich sein bester Freund plötzlich auf seinem Schoß bequem gemacht hatte, in voller Nonnenmontur, mit diesem verheißungsvollen Verlangen in den schönen Augen, hatte er gedacht träumen zu müssen. Aber Uruha hatte ihn schnell eines Besseren belehrt und auch jetzt konnte er genau dieses Verlangen im Blick seines Liebsten erkennen, was ihm einen heißen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

 

Mittlerweile hatte er sich über Uruhas Kiefer hinweg geküsst und tat nun endlich das, was er schon die ganze Zeit über tun wollte, seit er diesen unglaublich verruchten Knebel entdeckt hatte, der die vollen Lippen teilte. Seine Zunge blitzte hervor, leckte über das gespannte Fleisch und nun entkam ihm selbst ein kleiner, sehnsüchtiger Laut. Er liebte Uruhas Lippen einfach und er verzehrte sich regelrecht danach sie endlich in Besitz nehmen zu dürfen. Seine Finger zitterten tatsächlich leicht, als er sie über den begehrenswerten Oberkörper gleiten ließ, immer höher und höher wanderte, bis er schließlich hinter Uruhas Kopf griff und es mit etwas Mühe schaffte den Metallverschluss zu öffnen, der den Knebel an Ort und Stelle hielt.

 

Den leisen Laut, mit dem das neckische Accessoire auf dem Boden aufkam, beachtete er kaum, ebenso wenig wie Uruhas anfänglichen Versuch seinen Kiefer zu lockern. Die Muskulatur musste nach all der Zeit ziemlich verkrampft sein, aber Reitas Ungeduld ließ nicht zu, dass er ihm mehr als ein paar Sekunden der Erholung gönnen konnte. Seine Zunge tauchte in den süßen Mund ein, erkundete das vertraute Reich und ein hingerissenes Stöhnen entrang sich seiner Kehle. Endlich konnte er Uruha küssen, konnte die Weichheit der vollen Lippen spüren. Ein angenehmer Schauer rann ihm über den Rücken, als Uruha schlussendlich seinen Kuss mindestens genauso leidenschaftlich erwiderte. Ihre Zungen umspielten einander und Reitas Finger hatten ganz automatisch den Weg in das feuchte, halblange Haar gefunden, kraulten sanft hindurch. Erst als seine Lungen nachdrücklich nach mehr Sauerstoff schrien, löste er sich schwer atmend von seinem Süßen und raunte gegen die warme Haut.

 

„Himmel, Uruha, wie sehr ich dich will.“ Zärtliche Küsse regneten auf Uruhas Gesicht und Hals hernieder, während Reita die leisen Laute genoss, mit denen sein Tun belohnt wurde.

 

„Dann nimm dir doch endlich, was du willst.“ Die Stimme seines Liebsten klang rau und er glaubte fast Uruhas Erregung aus jeder einzelnen Silbe heraushören zu können. Wieder packte ihn eine Gänsehaut, als er in die vor Lust glänzenden Augen blickte, der Zunge folgte, die über rot geküsste Lippen leckte.

 

„Du bist die pure Verführung.“ Reitas Stimme brach, als er sich zurückhalten musste Uruhas Einladung nicht augenblicklich anzunehmen und seiner Gier Folge zu leisten, die immer nachdrücklicher danach verlangte seinen Freund doch endlich hemmungslos zu nehmen. Aber es war zu schön ihn so zu sehen, spüren zu können, wie die Erregung in ihnen beiden mit jeder Sekunde mehr anstieg. Zärtlich umschloss er Uruhas Adamsapfel mit den Zähnen und grinste, als sein Liebster trocken Schluckte. Reita küsste sich tiefer, hielt erst wieder inne, als seine Lippen auf die Kette trafen, welche die beiden Klemmen an den geröteten Brustwarzen miteinander verband. Vorsichtig zupfte er daran und wurde sogleich mit einem langgezogenen Stöhnen, gefolgt von seinem Namen belohnt.

 

„Was willst du, sag es mir“, knurrte Reita herausfordernd und zupfte erneut an der Kette, genoss das Zucken und Zittern des Körpers unter sich.

 

„Mehr von allem … mehr von dir, Reita, bitte.“

 

Verdammt, Uruha betteln zu hören war beinahe noch erregender, als ihn stöhnen zu hören, was seine Selbstbeherrschung wirklich auf eine harte, sehr harte Probe stellte.

 

„Erzähl mir mehr“, verlangte er, bevor er seine Lippen um einen der kleinen Nippel schloss, beruhigend mit seiner Zunge über das gereizte Fleisch glitt, nur um im nächsten Moment dagegen zu pusten, was erneut ein inniges Aufstöhnen zur Folge hatte.

„Komm Uruha, du bist doch sonst so gut mit Worten. Sag mir, was genau ich mit dir anstellen soll.“ Reita ließ Uruhas Brust hinter sich, küsste sich einen Pfad den Oberkörper hinab, bis er am Nabel innehielt und auch diesen mit Aufmerksamkeit bedachte.

Uruha hatte bislang nur schwer nach Atem gerungen, sich immer wieder gegen seine Fesseln gestemmt, wohl im Versuch die reizvollen Berührungen dorthin zu locken, wo er sie am meisten brauchte. Erst als Reita ein wenig Erbarmen zeigte und seine Lippen um seine Härte schloss, die noch immer mit der violetten Schleife verziert war, sprudelten Worte aus dem Mund seines Süßen, die ihm zu anderen Gelegenheiten vielleicht die Schamesröte auf die Wangen getrieben hätten.

 

„Verflucht, Reita, fick mich endlich. Nimm mich schnell und hart, ich will dich endlich in mir spüren.“

 

Ein dunkles Lachen drang an seine Ohren und obwohl er noch immer mit Uruhas zuckender Männlichkeit zugange war, hob Reita den Blick so gut es ihm möglich war und schaute in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch gekommen war. Der Anblick ließ ihn leise stöhnen, welches von Uruha sogleich erwidert wurde. Aoi saß noch immer auf ihrem Bett, lässig gegen das Kopfende gelehnt, nur dass sein Oberkörper mittlerweile mit einer zarten Schweißschicht bedeckt war, die die helle Haut unglaublich verführerisch schimmern ließ. Der Reißverschluss seiner Hose war geöffnet und die langen, geschickten Finger des Gitarristen hatten sich um seine Erregung gelegt, bewegten sich fast träge anmutend über das geschwollene Fleisch.

 

Ob seine beiden wunderbaren Männer eigentlich wussten, dass sie ihn fertig machten? Ehrlich mal, wie sollte er auch nur noch den Hauch einer Chance gegen sie haben? Er war ihnen schon von der ersten Sekunde an hilflos verfallen gewesen und konnte nur hoffen, dass ihm dieser Umstand nicht jedes Mal, wenn sie intim miteinander wurden, wie eine Leuchtreklame auf die Stirn geschrieben stand.

 

Langsam nur zog er sich von Uruha zurück, konnte jedoch nicht anders, als einen kleinen Kuss auf die glänzende Eichel zu hauchen und seine Zunge noch einmal in die kleine Öffnung tauchen zu lassen. Genießend leckte er sich über die Lippen, fühlte Uruhas, aber auch Aois Blick auf sich, als er langsam die violette Schleife aufzog und das Band dann achtlos auf den Boden flattern ließ.

 

„Happy Birthday, Süßer“, hauchte Uruha halb stöhnend und nun spürte er tatsächlich die Hitze auf seinen Wangen, als er unter dem brennenden Blick seines Freundes errötete.

 

„Danke.“ Reita senkte den Kopf, presste seine Lippen gegen Uruhas Oberschenkel, küsste und reizte die empfindliche Innenseite, während seine zitternden Finger das noch immer munter vibrierende Spielzeug fanden und Uruha davon befreiten. Sein eigener Reißverschluss war ihr nächstes Ziel, das leise Ratschen fast ohrenbetäubend Laut in der plötzlich eingetretenen Stille.

Er hielt sich nicht damit auf aus seiner Hose zu steigen, öffnete nur noch den Knopf und befreite seine steinharte Männlichkeit aus dem Gefängnis seiner Shorts, die sie ohnehin kaum noch hatte halten können. Keuchend verrieb er die erste Feuchtigkeit an seiner Spitze und grinste, als von Uruha ein eindeutig verlangendes Wimmern zur Antwort auf sein Tun kam.

 

„Was denn? Willst du mich wirklich so sehr?“ Er wusste nicht, wie er seine Selbstsicherheit nun wiedergefunden hatte, wo ihm Uruhas kleiner Geburtstagswunsch doch eben noch die Schamesröte auf die Wangen getrieben hatte. Aber vermutlich lag es einfach daran, dass sich sein bester Freund nicht zu schade war, ihm zu zeigen, wie sehr er ihn wirklich wollte und die folgenden Worte bestätigten dies eindrucksvoll.

 

„Musst du ernsthaft noch danach fragen?“, keuchte Uruha und falls möglich wurde sein Blick noch hitziger, noch durchdringender. „Fuck, Reita, du hast keine Ahnung, wie sehr ich dich will. Ich will endlich deinen Schwanz in mir, hnnng, bitte.“

 

Reita fühlte sich fiebrig, konnte nur nicken und positionierte sich so, dass seine Spitze gegen den vom Spielzeug geweiteten Muskel drückte. Die Überreste des Gleitgels mischten sich mit den ersten Zeichen seiner Lust und ließen ihn ebenso erschauern, wie die Hitze, die von Uruhas Körper ausging. Mit einem leisen keuchen beugte er sich über seinen Süßen, haschte nach den vollen Lippen und erstickte ihr Aufstöhnen in einem wilden Kuss, während er Uruha in einer einzigen geschmeidigen Bewegung vollends vereinnahmte.

Vergessen war seine Zurückhaltung, vergessen war die Wette mit Aoi und die Tatsache, dass er verlieren würde. Das Einzige was gerade zählte war dieser unglaubliche Mann unter ihm, der ihn schier zu verbrennen schien.

 

„Reita“, stöhnte sein Süßer voller Hingabe, nachdem er begonnen hatte sich mit schnellen und harten Stößen in ihn zu treiben. Seine Hände lagen fest an Uruhas Becken, die Finger gruben sich in die weiche haut dort und würden vermutlich Male hinterlassen. Aber Uruha schien dies nicht zu stören, im Gegenteil, Reita vermutete der Jüngere hätte sich ihm am liebsten entgegen gereckt, wäre ihm das möglich gewesen.

 

„Uruha, Himmel, du fühlst dich so gut an“, keuchte er gegen die schweißfeuchte Haut, knabberte und leckte über jede Stelle, die er erreichen konnte, während Uruha in seiner Schaukel aus Leder, Seilen und Haken im Rhythmus seiner festen Stöße leicht vor und zurückschwang.

 

Beinahe hätte er das leise Knarren des Bettes überhört, was vermutlich auch Aois Intension gewesen war, denn als er zu ihm blickte, schien der Älteste komplett in der Betrachtung ihres Tuns versunken zu sein, während er sich selbstbefriedigte. Ihm lief förmlich das Wasser im Mund zusammen, als er Aois Hand mit Blicken folgte, wie sie immer schneller an seinem erregten Glied auf und ab glitt. Die rote Eichel blitzte wieder und wieder zwischen dem engen Tunnel seiner Finger auf, schien Reita regelrecht anzuflehen, seine Zunge darüber gleiten zu lassen.

Er hatte Aois Namen schon ausgesprochen, bevor sich der Gedanke überhaupt richtig in seinem Hirn hätte formen können.

 

„Komm zu uns“, bat er und stöhnte im nächsten Moment heiser auf, als sich Uruha fest um seine Härte verengte.

 

„Nicht langsamer werden“, jammerte er, aber Reita grinste nur und streckte einladend eine Hand nach Aoi aus.

 

„Komm her“, wiederholte er noch einmal und schaute gierig dabei zu, wie sich der sehnige Leib fast katzengleich vom Bett erhob. „Wir wollen dich verwöhnen, stimmt’s Uruha?“ Reita ließ geschmeidig sein Becken kreisen, was Uruha wiederum ein hingerissenes Aufstöhnen entlockte, während nun auch der Blick seines Süßen auf Aoi ruhte.

 

„Oh ja“, hauchte er und leckte sich über die rot geküssten Lippen, ein ebenso hungriges Funkeln in den Augen, wie auch in seinem eigenen Blick ruhen musste.

 

„Ich habe gehofft, dass ihr das sagen würdet.“ Aoi grinste, sein dunkler Blick unverwandt auf sie gerichtet. Reita keuchte und schloss für einen Moment genießend die Augen, als sich die Finger seines Partners in seinen Schopf gruben und er eine heiße Zunge spüren konnte, die aufreizend über seine halb geöffneten Lippen kitzelte. „Dann zeig mir mal, wie ihr beide mich verwöhnen wollt.“ Aois Stimme triefte förmlich vor Selbstzufriedenheit, aber Reita hätte lügen müssen, hätte er behauptet, dass ihn diese Tatsache nicht unglaublich anmachte. Allein, dass Uruha und er selbst eine derart eindeutige Wirkung auf ihren sonst eher so beherrschten Geliebten hatten, war ein unglaubliches Hochgefühl.

 

Reita nickte vorfreudig oder er versuchte es zumindest, denn Aois Griff in seinen Haaren blieb unverändert fest, bis er ihn nachdrücklich nach unten dirigierte. Die Lider öffnend lächelte er Uruha an, dessen gerötetes Gesicht und die glasigen Augen nur zu deutlich zeigten, wie sehr er seine Erlösung herbeisehnte. Aber noch nicht, sein Süßer würde sich noch etwas gedulden müssen. Das Leder knirschte leise, als Uruha seine Hände zu Fäusten ballte und die Arme anspannte, ganz so, als würde er versuchen, sich von den Fesseln befreien zu wollen. Doch im nächsten Moment wurde er ganz weich unter ihm, als er den Kopf drehte und nach Aois Härte haschte.

Reita hingegen begnügte sich für den Moment noch damit über den flachen Bauch zu küssen, glitt jedoch stetig tiefer, bis Aois vormals leises Stöhnen deutlich an Volumen zunahm, als er damit begann die prallen Hoden zu liebkosen.

 

„Himmel, ja, ihr macht das so gut“, stöhnte Aoi nun gänzlich ungehemmt und verstärkte den Griff in seinen Haaren nur noch, was ihn selbst zu einem leisen Keuchen verleitete. Uruha zog sich ein Stück von der harten Männlichkeit zurück, hinterließ eine glänzende Spur auf der geröteten Haut, der Reita nun mit Zunge und Lippen folgte. Immer höher bewegte er sich, bis er Uruhas Zunge gegen die seine stupsen fühlte. Amüsiert schnaubend verzog sich sein Mund zu einem kleinen Lächeln und auch in den schönen Augen seines Süßen spiegelte sich der Schalk wider, als sie nun gemeinsam damit begannen Aoi um den Verstand zu bringen.

 

Als ihr Liebster erneut langgezogen aufstöhnte, riskierte Reita einen Blick nach oben und was er dort zu sehen bekam, schickte ein heißes Ziehen direkt in seine Lenden. Aoi hatte den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, die Sehnen an seinem Hals standen leicht hervor und ein erster, kleiner Schweißtropfen machte sich auf den Weg an seinem Schlüsselbein entlang, immer tiefer und tiefer über den glänzenden Oberkörper.

 

„Fuck, ihr wisst gar nicht, welchen Anblick ihr abgebt“, knurrte er nun, die vor Lust beinahe schwarzen Augen wieder auf Uruha und ihn gerichtet. In diesem Augenblick schrie jede Zelle in Reitas Körper danach diesem Mann gehören zu wollen, ihm in dem Maße Lust bereiten zu wollen wie allein dieser Blick es gerade vermochte ihm selbst Lust zu schenken. Aber noch bevor er seine Bemühungen an Aois Glied verstärken konnte, wurde er wieder nach oben dirigiert und in einen harschen, unnachgiebigen Kuss verwickelt.

Uruha stöhnte heiser auf und verengte sich so hart um seine Erregung, dass Reita es ihm am liebsten gleichgetan hätte, aber Aois Lippen hielten ihn gefangen und nur die Bewegung seines Armes verriet ihm, dass er sich nun wohl Uruhas so lange vernachlässigter Männlichkeit angenommen hatte. Reita begann wieder in den heißen Leib seines Süßen zu stoßen, ließ nun auch noch die letzte Zurückhaltung fahren, die er früher am Abend vielleicht noch besessen hatte. Nun wollte er nur noch kommen, wollte den Höhepunkt seiner Lust mit seinen geliebten Männern erreichen. Seine Rechte krallte sich fest in die dünne Haut über Uruhas Beckenknochen, während er die Finger seiner Linken in Aois halblange Haare grub und den Kopf des Älteren daran in den Nacken zog.

Sein Mund fand schweißfeuchte Haut, während Aois dunkles Stöhnen nun endlich wieder ungehemmt durch ihr Schlafzimmer hallte.

 

„Rei … A… Aoi ich …“ Uruhas Stöhnen kam einem Schrei gleich, als er sich ein letztes Mal heftig um Reitas Männlichkeit verengte und sich haltlos zitternd in Aois Hand ergoss.

Er selbst dämpfte seine Laute am Hals seines Geliebten, hatte die Zähne in die weiche haut geschlagen und krallte sich regelrecht an ihm fest, während sich alles in ihm verkrampfte. Heiß verströmte er sich in Uruhas willigem Leib und ein seltsames Schluchzen entkam ihm, als er Aois Hand erneut in seinen Haaren spürte, nicht aber, um ihn fortzuziehen, sondern um seinen Kopf an Ort und Stelle zu halten.

 

Der andere hätte in diesem Moment gar nichts sagen müssen, aber das fast flehende, „Bitte“, welches Aoi gegen sein Ohr hauchte, bestätigte ihn nur in der Richtigkeit seines Tuns.

Und obwohl sein eigener Körper noch zitterte und er noch keine Zeit gehabt hatte seinem eigenen Höhepunkt überhaupt nachzuspüren, schrie nun alles in ihm danach auch Aoi in seiner Extase versinken zu sehen. So ließ er ihn erneut seine Zähne spüren, bevor er sich an der salzig schmeckenden Haut festsaugte. Für einen Moment streichelte er über Uruhas Becken, dessen Beben und schneller Atem noch immer nicht nachgelassen hatten, bevor er blind nach Aois Erregung tastete.

 

„Reita, oh fuck, ich … bitte.“

 

Reita hatte das Gefühl, als würde der Körper seines Liebsten immer anschmiegsamer unter seinen Berührungen. Jedes feste Reiben über die stolze Härte, jeder erneute Biss wurde von herrlichem stöhnen begleitet und Aoi schien sich in diesem Augenblick seiner Lust vollkommen hinzugeben. So hatte er ihn wirklich noch nie gesehen. Im Umgang mit Uruha vielleicht, wobei Aoi auch hier immer eine gewisse Beherrschtheit ausgestrahlt hatte. Aber jetzt und hier genoss der Ältere nur, ließ sich vollkommen gehen und Reita war schier überwältigt. Zufrieden leckte er über das großflächige Bissmal, welches nun Aois Hals zierte und küsste sich weiter hinauf, bis er am Ohr angekommen leise hinein raunte:

 

„Komm für mich, Blue.“

Als hätte Aoi nur noch auf diese Aufforderung gewartet, versteifte sich sein Körper fast augenblicklich und einen Wimpernschlag später fühlte Reita feuchte Wärme über seine Finger spritzen. „Du bist so wunderschön, wenn du kommst“, wisperte er, ohne auch nur über seine Worte nachzudenken und haschte nach den geöffneten Lippen, zupfte spielerisch an ihnen, um Aoi genug Freiraum zum Atmen zu lassen. „Liebe dich.“ Ein sanfter Kuss landete auf der Stirn seines Partners, dann beugte er sich nach vorn, um nun auch seinem besten Freund näher sein zu können. „Und dich lieb ich auch, mein sexy Geburtstagsgeschenk.“ Reita lächelte, aber noch bevor er Uruhas Lippen für sich erobern konnte, wandelte sich sein Lächeln zu einem breiten Grinsen, als er dem fast als selig zu bezeichnenden Ausdruck auf dem schönen Gesicht gewahr wurde. Uruha sah tatsächlich rundum zufrieden aus, obwohl er noch immer in seinem Gefängnis aus Seilen und Lederriemen hing. Aber so tiefenentspannt wie der Größte ihrer Runde gerade wirkte, musste das Gebilde doch recht bequem sein.

 

„ICH finde ja, ihr beide seht unglaublich heiß aus, wenn ihr euch einander so hingebt.“ Uruha erwiderte sein grinsen, hob den Kopf etwas angestrengt an und haschte nun seinerseits nach Reitas Lippen. „Ich denke, ich werde mit Aoi später einfach die Rollen tauschen und es genießen, euch beiden zuzusehen.“

 

Allein bei dieser Vorstellung, aber auch bei der Erinnerung daran, dass er ja die Wette mit Aoi verloren hatte und was dies nun für ihn zu bedeuten hatte, sammelte sich erneut eine ganz gewisse Hitze in Reitas Magen. Fast schon scheu schielte er zu Aoi empor, der wiederum nur grinste und dabei so zufrieden aussah, wie die Katze, die soeben den Kanarienvogel verspeist hatte.

 

„Gewonnen“, raunte er nur, während Uruha deutlich schadenfroh in sich hineinkicherte. Aber auch auf Reitas Lippen hielt sich das verspielte Lächeln, denn, wie Aoi und er bereits früher am Abend festgestellt hatten, diese Wette zu verlieren war nicht wirklich eine Niederlage … ganz im Gegenteil.

 

„Aber vorher macht ihr mich los, verstanden? Mir schlafen die Beine ein und außerdem hab ich Hunger und eine Dusche wäre auch nicht schlecht.“

 

Reita lachte und auch Aoi verdrehte nur breit grinsend die Augen. Vorbei war es mit der Ruhe, denn ihre Diva verlangte nach Beachtung und nach allem, was Uruha ihm heute geschenkt hatte, war eine Dusche, etwas zu Essen und später vielleicht auch deutlich … speziellere Genüsse ja wirklich das Mindeste, womit Reita sich revanchieren konnte.

 

 

Fortsetzung in **Kapitel II** _\- Eine verlorene Wette_


End file.
